Heartbeat
by Dokument
Summary: My heart beats 70 times a minute and it shouts "I live" but when I'm with you, it races and beats one hundred and ten times and it shouts "I love."


Just a short one-shot because I fell in love with a song and wanted to write a story.

This is a different writing style from LT but it's a one-shot so I dun rly kare 8D

* * *

_Girl's side_

"U-um… I …"

I took another second to reconsider.

"What is it Kagamine?"

"I… uh…"

I couldn't but I must.

"I LOVE YOU HATSUNE MIKUO!"

I couldn't believe it but I said it. I was so happy. The only thing that could make this moment better was if he accepted my confession.

That didn't happen.

"I'm sorry Kagamine but I don't have the same feelings for you" Mikuo replied while slowly walking away.

When he was out of my sight, I felt tears well up in my eyes and my heart crushed.

I know that Mikuo was the most popular/hot/smartest person in school and I didn't have a chance but I always thought that luck was on my side.

I quickly grabbed my schoolbag and ran out of the classroom.

I ran to my homeroom and met eyes with my most precious friend. The classroom pet Mr. Rabbit.

We started to call it Mr. Rabbit when we couldn't find a name for him.

"Mr. Rabbit" I sniffled and rubbed my eye while walking closer to his cage.

"I'm sorry but…" I wiped my eyes once more before continuing "Mikuo didn't accept my confession."

I saw him crawl closer to me and I picked him up from the cage. He must like me because my bow also makes me look like a rabbit.

"Mr. Rabbit… only you could understand my feelings" I smiled.

Mr. Rabbit then lightly tugged my ribbon that was around my neck and I laughed a little.

"Mr. Rabbit, you always know how to make me feel better" I spoke and touched my nose to his.

After a few weeks, Mr. Rabbit fell ill and we had to put him to sleep. We buried him near the rose garden where he liked to run. As everybody soon forgot about him in the next week or so, I grew sadder and sadder.

I would visit his grave every day after school and made my prayers.

"Mr. Rabbit… why did you have to leave?" I told myself.

"Why did you have to leave me alone?" I started to tear up so I covered my face with my hands.

"Don't cry" I heard someone speak.

I raised my head to look behind me and I saw a boy with golden hair tied in a scruffy ponytail with sky blue eyes.

He smiled and I quickly wiped my tears away the stood up in front of him.

"It's just a rabbit" he tilted his head to the side.

This made me a little angry so I yelled "HE WASN'T JUST A RABBIT! HE WAS MY FRIEND! YOU INCONSIDERATE LITTLE PUNK!"

"Calm down, I always see you coming to his grave everyday so I was pretty sure he was dear to you" he backed up a little.

That's right, I do always come here. He was dear to me. And now I'm alone in the world.

It's just me against the world now.

I felt more tears come into my eyes and I wiped them away.

"Oh and I got this for you" he reached into his pocket to pull out a little stuffed animal keychain of a white bunny.

He handed it to me and I took it lightly into my hands.

"That keychain kinda looks like Mr. Rabbit and like you" he smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"Huh? How? Why?" I was confused at what was happening this current moment.

"Well because your bow makes you look like a bunny and the keychain was cute, like you. I also wanted to make you feel better." He finished his explanation with a smile.

"But… I don't even know you…" I looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"My name's Kagamine Len! I'm 16 years old and in room 3B" he grinned and looked back at me "what about you?"

"Um…" this was weird, I never met a person who would just introduce himself then give me a gift.

"I'm Kagamine Rin and I'm also 16 years old but I'm in room 2B" I looked down at the gift that was given to me.

"Hey! We have the same surname! And our classrooms are right next to each other!" he grinned once more and I couldn't help but smile with him.

His optimistic vibe got to me.

"I guess so" I smiled and my tears began to fade away.

For the rest of the day, until sunset, we talked and hung out.

I was happy for the first time ever since Mr. Rabbit passed.

"It looks like its getting dark" Len looked towards the setting sun.

"Oh… I have to get home" I looked to the ground disappointed.

I wanted to spend a little more time with Len.

We both got up from our seats and before I was about to leave, Len held up his hand and curled all of his fingers but his pinky.

I looked at him surprised until he said "let's promise each other to always be together!"

He smiled and I blushed a little then smiled with him.

"Alright" then hooked my pinky onto his.

Every day after that, we would meet at Mr. Rabbits grave to give our prayers then hang out like always. I was really happy to be with him.

One day, he brought a guitar and started to play.

"Hey I know that song!" I looked at him with a smile.

"Really? Then could you sing for me?" he asked.

"Um… I'm not sure if I remember the lyrics but here it goes…" I took a deep breath and started to sing.

"_Boku no shinzou ga ne, tomaru koro ni wa ne  
Kitto kono yo o ne mankitsushi owatteiru to omounda _

_Yarinokoshita koto, nannimo nai kurai  
Kimi no tonari de sa, waraitsudzuketeitai to omounda"_

I stopped and looked to the ground embarrassed "I don't know the rest" I laughed a little.

"Ha ha it's alright! I haven't heard that song in a while either" he smiled and I smiled with him.

_Guy's side_

Rin, as long as I am by your side, you will never have to be lonely again.

I only exist to protect you and if I used that as my reason to live then I'd be just fine.

My heart beats 70 times in a minute and it shouts "I live."

But when I'm with you, it runs fast and every minute it beats one hundred and ten times, it shouts "I love."

"Hey Rin, are you free this weekend?" I asked her while we met at our usual spot near Mr. Rabbit's grave.

"Um… Yeah! Why?" she tilted her head and smiled.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival with me" I smiled because seeing her bright face just makes me happy.

"Sure! I'd love to!" she gave a big smile and I felt my heart rate speed up.

"Alright! I'll meet you here tomorrow at three then we'll walk there together!" I was really happy that she accepted.

"Ok!" she spoke in a high pitched tone.

After we spent the day doing the same thing we usually do, we said our goodbyes and made our ways back to our own homes.

I walked into my house and quickly took a packet from my pocket and popped out a pill. I put it in my mouth and swallowed it.

I sighed after the pill went down my throat and looked at the packet in my hand.

With Rin, this illness almost didn't exist in me.

. . . . . .

"Hi Rin!" I yelled while walking towards her in a blue sweater with an orange shirt under and grey jeans.

"Right on time!" she smiled in her black sweater over a white shirt and with a teal skirt and white boots.

"Alright! Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep! Ready as I can ever be!" she spoke enthusiastically.

"Well let's get going!" we began to walk to the carnival and when we reached the entrance, I paid our way in then we went on all the rides.

We played a shooting game and I won her a stuffed bunny and after that, we went on the Ferris wheel.

"Wow! Look at the scenery below us! It's amazing!" Rin said while she rested her hands on the window.

"It really is" I looked out with her.

"But it's not as beautiful as you are" I looked at her and her reaction was really cute. She turned to look at me quickly and blushed slightly.

"Y-you really think that?" she looked down at her skirt and started to fiddle with her hands.

"Of course I do" I softly held her face in my hands and closed my eyes.

I slowly approached her soft lips and once we met, it was magic.

She didn't fight back so I could tell she had the same feelings as I did.

It wasn't a rough kiss, more of a soft and delicate kiss. Something you would want to remember for the rest of your life.

As I let go, she looked at me with fragile eyes and I felt my heart race once more.

"I love you Rin" I muttered.

"I love you too Len" she whispered back.

Ever since then, we would continue to hang out but now we were considered dating. It didn't really matter what it was called, as long as we're happy then that's all that matters.

. . . . . . .

After school was over for the day, I met Rin in the same place.

I don't know how we were able to continuously meet but I didn't question fate.

Before I could greet her, I fell to the ground shaking and felt my chest begin to ache in pain.

"L-Len! A-are you ok?" she looked at me terrified.

"Y-yeah, d-don't worry about m-me" I stuttered and reached into my pocket for my packet of pills.

I popped out three and frantically shoved them down my throat.

After a few minutes, the pain in my chest began to wear off and I felt good enough to stand.

"L-Len…" Rin looked at me horrified.

"Aha… sorry you had to see that Rin" I gave her a weak smile and tilted my head.

"Len, what happened?" she came close to me and lightly touched my chest.

"Rin…" I whispered her name.

"I have this rare heart disease that's really hard to explain" I looked away in shame but she held my chin and softly made me look back at her.

"I-Is it something fatal?" her eyes began to sadden and I cupped her face into my hands.

"I'm sorry I can't answer that but… next week I'm going to have my operation… and I'm not sure if it's going to be successful" I looked at her truthfully and her eyes started to water.

"B-but… we promised to always be together" she set her head down.

"We will be together!" I held her shoulders firmly.

"I promise…"

. . . . . . .

We met on the roof on the day before my surgery and none of us spoke a word until the sun started to set.

I could hear Rin start to whimper from the short time we have left together so I pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"Rin, I will never leave you alone" I spoke and rested one of my hands on the back of her head.

"And this will keep us together" I let her go from my hug and softly took her hand.

I held a gold ring on the tips of my fingers and slipped it on her ring finger.

"This is my word, my soul and my love" I looked at her with a kind expression and she looked back.

"L-Len…" she mumbled.

I pulled her into one last hug.

"Rin… I'm sorry" I couldn't hold back my tears.

"Len…" she wrapped her arms around my back and clenched my shirt.

"I-I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" I muttered back.

. . .

The operation was unsuccessful.

My heart gave out and I slowly passed away.

Rin's smile and happiness was my only joy in life.

I have lived my life to the fullest and have no regrets.

As I walk up the stairs of heaven, I met an old friend of mine that I haven't seen in a while.

"Hi Mr. Rabbit!"

* * *

Till death do them part.

Based off of the song Heartbeat0822


End file.
